


Mirror, Mirror

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete likes to watch. Patrick indulges him shamelessly.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mirror, Mirror

Patrck stepped out of the hotel room bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another one to dry his red hair. "You're not dressed," he commented upon seeing Pete sprawled out on the king sized bed still in his underwear. "I thought we were meeting Joe and Andy downstairs for dinner."

"That's not for another hour," Pete said grinning as he sat up. He let out a low wolf whistle. "Damn, you look good."

Patrick blushed. "Shut up," he muttered. 

"Not a chance," Pete reached out, his fingers beckoning. "Come here, baby."

Patrick stepped up to the edge of the bed, a knowing look on his face. He had seen that look in Pete's eyes before. "I have to get dressed," he reminded Pete, keeping a secure hold of hs towel.

"I like you better naked," Pete said as he gently tugged on the edge of the huge white bath towel. "Take this off."

"No!" Patrick exclaimed, laughing. He backed away a step. "Pete!"

"Come on, baby mine," Pete begged, his eyes bright. "Let me see that perfect body of yours."

Patrick snorted in response. "Now I know you're full of it," he said. "I'm not perfect. I never was."

"I think you are. And I always thought you were," Pete defended, reaching out again. At Patrick's dubious expression, he continued, "Baby, I love you. You've been perfect for me since day one."

Patrick's face turned beet red. "I think you need to borrow my glasses," he said, indicating where they were with a wave of his hand.

"Nope. I can see you as clear as a sunny day." He pulled Patrick into his arms. He looked down at the towel the singer was still wearing. "We really need to get that off you."

"Not enough time," Patrick reminded him gently.

"Not for that, we don't," Pete agreed readily as he gave his partner a look. "Especially since we always need another shower after." He paused, thinking. "But there is enough time for us to do someting else we both like."

Patrick suddenly looked confused. "There is? Like what?"

Drawing Patrick over to the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door, Pete turned him around enough so he faced the glass. He stood in back of Patrick, his back pressed to his lover's front as he grasped the towel with his fingertips. "Touch yourself," he instructed gently, whispering directly into the other man's ear. "I want to watch you get yourself off."

"Like this?" Right here in front of you?" Patrick asked, his eyes wide. When Pete nodded, Patrick suddenly couldn't catch his breath. "Pete."

"Come on, baby," Pete said softly, his hand traveling down Parick's back to cup his ass. "Take the towel off. Let me see you."

The towel fell to the floor, exposing Patrick to Pete's hungry gaze. "Don't see why you'd want to," he said, trying to cover himself with his hands as he tried to turn away. "Nothing good to look at."

"None of that," Pete instructed gently as he held Patrick's arms still. "Go ahead. Show me what you got."

Patrick slowly wrapped a hand around his erection, a moan escaping his lips as he began to stroke his cock. "Oh, God..."

Pete licked his lips as he watched. "Look at you," he whispered. "All hard for me." He kissed Patrick's flushed cheek. "Tell me wht you're thinking about, baby."

"You," Patrick managed to get out as his hand moved back and forth in a steady rhythm. "Thinking about you. It's always you."

Pete pressed himself against Patrick's bare ass. "Tell me."

"We're in bed together...and you're on top of me...rubbing your dick against my ass," patrick managed to get out. "You feel so good...but I want more."

"Sounds good so far," Pete said as he trailed kisses along Patrick's naked shoulders. "Tell me more? Do I give it to you?"

"Yes. You kiss your way down my body...down to my dick...and you take it down your throat all in one go." Patrick's hand began moving faster. "I can feel your tongue all over it...licking me. It's almost too much..."

"Love tasting you," Pete breathed in between kisses. "You're so sweet...like peaches and cream." He slid a hand down Patrick's chest, teasing one of his nipples erect. "And these little cherries are always so ripe for me...begging for a taste." He gently pinched it, drawing a cry out of the other man. "But that's not what you really want, is it?" Patrick shook his head again and Pete grinned. "I didn't think so. Tell me."

"Fuck me," Patrick managed to get out, his breath quickening. "Want you...want you to fuck me." He turned his head enoough to look at Pete. "Want you to fuck me so hard that I feel it tomorrow. Bend me over something already."

"Maybe later tonight after dinner with Joe and Andy. You'll be particularly delicious spread out all over the bed as dessert," Pete promised. "But for now, this will have to do." He very gently turned Patrick's head so that the singer once again faced the mirror. "Now open your eyes and look."

Patrick did as he was told. "Oh, God," he whimpered, his eyes locked onto what Pete's hands were doing. He squirmed as his other nipple was lightly pinched erect. "Pete...please...please...don't stop..."

"So pretty when you beg," Pete crooned into his ear. "Shh, now. I got you. I always got you." Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his words. painting a picture Patrick couldn't help seeing. "I'm sliding into you....you're so hot and tight and ready for me...and you feel so good. Perfect." He rubbed himself against Patrick's ass, his underwear creating a delicious friction between them. "God, Patrick...I'm not gonna last..."

"Harder," Patrick bit out, reaching back to grab at Pete's hands for support. "Fuck me harder." He shuddered. "No...so close..."

"Yeah...you are, aren't you? I can feel you are." Pete purred in his ear. "Open your eyes, my baby. Watch...and make yourself come. I want to see you shoot all over that mirror. All over us."

"God...Pete!" Patrick cried out as his climax spilled all over his milking fingers, barely missing the door. Pete came a moment later, bracing himself against Patrick's shaking frame as he yelled out the singer's name.

They sagged against each other, both men breathing heavily. "Fuck," Patrick whispered, blinking. He picked up the towel to wipe his hands dry. "Fucking hell, that was...it was..." He shuddered and didn't go on.

"It sure as hell fucking was," Pete agreed, drawing away enough to grimace at the state of his underwear. They were completely drenched. "I think we both need another shower."

Patrick turned to look at him. "If we shower together we're definitley going to be late for dinner," he pointed out.

Pete let out a chuckle. "That's the general idea."

Patrick didn't give the idea a second thought. "You text Joe and Andy. Tell them we're going to be late. At least an hour," He instructed as he gave the bassist a hard kiss. "I'll turn the hot water back on."

"You got it," Pete said as he picked up Patrick's hat and tossed it onto the bed. He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Patrick gave him a playful slap. "Move your ass, Wentz."

Pete gave him a two fingered salute in response. "Yes, sir."


End file.
